


smoke a joint with me, babe

by venomondenim



Series: venom's starker collection [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming In Pants, Consensual drug usage, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, High Sex, Impaired Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Come Play, Multiple Orgasms, No drugs other than marijuana just fyi, Pain Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Reference to Drugs, Shotgunning, Smut, Unprotected Sex, WEED SEX, Weed, don't we all just wanna smoke a j and get dicked down, it's mostly just porn, peter parker is gen z okay he totally smokes, peter's in his third year of college, please use drugs and have sex responsibly kids, self-inflicted burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: “Peter Parker,” Tony said as scandalized as he could muster. “Are yousmoking?”Peter squinted, then when he realized that Tony was mocking him he beamed. “Yeah I am.” He took another hit just to prove his point, and to be a brat. That was when a great idea hit him, and he could feel his smile turn into a smirk. “Wanna join me?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: venom's starker collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054016
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	smoke a joint with me, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I seem to be a little addicted to Starker as this is my third Starker one shot in three days! So, go me! I was disappointed to see that there's almost no fics where Peter smokes, or has smoked weed, and he's Gen Z after all so I had to change that. Who better to write it than a Gen Z pothead herself, eh? Hope you guys enjoy, it's mostly porn, but there's a sprinkle of plot in there...somewhere. 
> 
> Peter and Tony are in an established relationship, the details aren't really important, but it is mentioned that Peter's in his third year of college so I imagine him being around 20-21 in this fic. I think that's all you need to know. Make sure to stay tuned for the author's note at the end for a traditional Marvel End Credit Scene (they're starting to become one of my favorite things to write.) Remember, smoke responsibly kids!

Peter didn’t really think that Tony would have a problem with him smoking weed occasionally. He really didn’t. Tony wasn’t very judgmental, and had his own history with partying and illicit drugs, so really, marijuana was the bottom of the barrel when it came to rebellious activities. 

So, Peter definitely wasn’t hiding. 

Absolutely not. He had nothing _to_ hide, and nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn’t even like the smoke could really hurt him, considering his super-healing, and it was kind of a relief that THC still affected him like a normal person, considering alcohol always gave him very unpredictable reactions. Sometimes it hit him really fast, and then he sobered up just as quickly, while other times it didn’t really do much at all. He figured it all had to do with his metabolism one way or another. 

Weed was legal in New York, anyways, he thought to himself, as he got out the joint that MJ had gotten him. Technically, it was bought from her friend who had a medical card, so if you wanted to be a narc about it there had been a drug deal somewhere in there. But Spider-Man didn’t really mess with drug dealers, at least, not over weed of all things. It wasn’t addictive, and Peter liked to smoke up sometimes. He was Gen Z after all. Most of his classmates, and friends smoked casually as well. It wasn’t even really a thing. He was in his third year of college and he’d seen shit, okay? Nobody was gonna be hurting if Peter wanted to smoke a J once and a while. 

He lit the joint and took in a deep breath, ignoring the burn at the back of his throat. He took his time to let it settle in his lungs before he blew out. He grimaced a little at the taste, before he took another hit. He shrugged it off though, knowing that within a few hits his tongue would get invitingly fuzzy, and he wouldn’t even notice it anymore. He was careful to blow into an empty toilet paper roll that had a few dryer-sheets he had secured to the end of it. It dampened the smell a little bit on his exhales. He was raised with manners, dammit, if he was gonna smoke in Tony’s bathroom, he at least was going to try to be inconspicuous about it. 

After a few hits his head started feeling swimmy in the pleasant way, and not in the woah-a-baddie-just-gave-me-a-concussion sort of way. His eyes drooped, and he let the buzz settle under his skin. Smoking always made his senses dull, but also heightened all the pleasure centers, causing him to shiver at the feel of his shirt over his skin. 

His senses faded as he closed his eyes, and let the world tunnel for a minute. Even the slight zap he got when his fingers got too close to the lit end only made him shudder. He was enjoying himself, getting close to the end, when suddenly he heard footsteps that were alarmingly close to the outside of the door.

 _Shit_ , he thought frantically, glancing around at the evidence. Tony was supposed to be in meetings for the next couple hours, why was he back so soon?

He only had a few seconds before he heard Tony’s voice calling, “Peter?” and then, “What are you doing?”

“Umm,” Peter said, then cleared his throat because it came out raspy. “Nothing!” He squeaked, and wanted to smack himself. He needed to get better at not acting suspicious. 

“Okay, nothing.” Tony was clearly mocking him. He paused. “So, you wouldn’t mind if I came in?”

“Uhh,” Peter said in clear alarm. “I do kind of mind, actually?”

“Peter.” And oh no, Tony was using the voice he did when he knew exactly Peter was trying to pull. 

Well, the jig was up, Peter supposed. 

“Alright fun police,” Peter grumbled. “You can come in.”

The doorknob twisted almost immediately, and the door opened to reveal Tony, still in his suit. Tony raised an eyebrow as soon as he saw the remnants of Peter’s downtime, the items being a lighter strewn on the counter, an empty baggy with an untouched joint sitting on top of it, while the toilet paper roll contraption and the lit joint were held in Peter’s grasp.

“ _Peter Parker_ ,” Tony said as scandalized as he could muster. “Are you _smoking_?” 

Peter squinted, then when he realized that Tony was mocking him he beamed. “Yeah I am.” He took another hit just to prove his point, and to be a brat. That was when a great idea hit him, and he could feel his smile turn into a smirk. “Wanna join me?”

Tony laughed then, with his eyes crinkling and his head thrown back. “Babe,” he said, his tone filled with mirth. “I haven’t smoked in _years._ ”

Peter frowned, and sat down the dryer-sheet roll he was still holding onto the counter. “This one’s almost done. But I have another one, c’mon, smoke with me.”

He stood up then, feeling even higher on endorphins, while he relished in the fact that Tony didn’t care that he was smoking. In fact, it could even be something that they did together. 

He stepped through the couple of feet that were keeping them apart. He let his fingers trail over the lapels of Tony’s suit. Hmm. That suit was doing things to him. He always loved Tony in his suits, but with the happy chemicals firing in his brain he was even more enticed. 

“Peter Parker,” Tony said his name in that faux-scolding tone again. “Are you peer pressuring me?” 

“I would never!” Peter pretended to be offended. “I had to sit through D.A.R.E like everyone else.” But then decided to play dirty as he pulled himself even closer, and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. “But I was just thinking...” he trailed off as he traced over some of the open skin just beneath his throat, the skin left bare by the few buttons of his dress shirt. 

He pressed a short, almost innocent kiss right by Tony’s pulse point on his neck and decided to go for broke, as he leaned up against his ear. He heard Tony swallow, and _bingo_ , he knew he had him, which gave him a newfound confidence for his next words. “We could shotgun. I haven’t done it since freshman year, and it’s super hot.” 

Tony pulled back just a few inches. “Shotgun?” He asked, and Peter felt a little thrill go down his spine. Ha. Maybe _he_ could be the one teaching Tony for a change. 

“It’s when you take a hit, but then you breathe it into the other person’s mouth. So you can like, make out and smoke at the same time.” 

“Jesus,” Tony groaned, then brought his hands to Peter’s waist. “Is that what the kids are getting up to in college these days?”

Peter just hummed and started kissing at his neck again, maybe using a little more teeth than necessary. “Okay, Dracula,” Tony teased, getting Peter to back off a bit. Tony hesitated for only a moment, then said, “What the hell, let’s do it.” 

Peter would have cheered if that wouldn’t have been lame. 

Peter put out the joint that was still in between his fingers, and grabbed the other one, as well as the lighter, then linked hands with Tony as he guided him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He gestured with his hands until Tony understood and went and sat on the end of the bed. He glanced at Peter expectantly, before Peter shuffled over and then settled into his lap. It felt like heaven to have Tony’s hands around his waist, slipping lower to almost

cup his ass, but not quite, and his thighs flexed as he spread himself over Tony’s hips.

“Alright,” Peter said, mostly to himself. “I don’t want you to choke, since you said it’s been years so-“ he cut himself off by putting the joint between his lips and breathing in so that he could light it. The lighting hit was always the worst. When he blew out, he was careful not to blow it in Tony’s face. “I’m gonna have you take the hit. When you blow out I’ll open my mouth and breathe it in, sound good?”

Tony nodded, and took the joint from Peter’s hand. He sucked in a puff, and right before he went to blow out Peter opened his mouth and pulled Tony into a wet-sloppy kiss. He inhaled the smoke that Tony breathed into his mouth, sucking it in greedily, while also kissing Tony languidly. When he pulled back, he blew out the small bit of smoke that was left, then manhandled Tony back in to kiss him again. Tony groaned as their mouths slotted together, and Peter felt like he was buzzing from head to toe. 

“Again?” Peter asked once they broke away for air, and let his eyes purposely droop a little more than was really necessary as he said it. 

“Yeah,” Tony replied, his voice hoarse. 

So he let Tony take another hit, before leaning in and kissing him leisurely. They repeated this a few times until it turned into them just full blown making out. Peter whined, high and needy, against Tony’s mouth as he started grinding into his lap. At first, it started with the short, almost involuntary jerks of his hips whenever Tony brushed his tongue in the right way. Then, it progressed to a languid roll as Tony gripped onto him tighter, and kissed him within an inch of his life. Peter let his lips find their rhythm as they kept kissing, barely breaking for air, and then diving right back in. 

When they finally broke away for more than a second, so that they could both pant, a sliver of saliva connected their lips. Peter could feel Tony’s spit covering his bottom lip. It should have been gross, but instead it was so hot that Peter almost couldn’t think for a minute. But that could also have been the weed flowing through his bloodstream causing the best kind of head rush. 

And _God_ , he wanted Tony to keep touching him, to keep kissing him like that. So he took a hit from the joint, noting that it was almost done, and opened his mouth to Tony’s letting the smoke pass in, and curl around his tongue. Tony’s hand moved from Peter’s neck, up to grab onto his hair, he pressed against it, rearing Peter in until he could almost tongue-fuck him in earnest. Peter could feel him everywhere, and his tongue felt like it was practically in the back of his throat. It should have felt weird, or like a game of tonsil hockey he always joked about with his friends when dealing with an inexperienced kisser. But it was Tony, so of course it wasn’t like that. His tongue was doing things to him, and Peter almost wanted it to never stop. 

This time he pulled back, but Tony just continued to place open-mouth kisses onto his chin, then his jaw, and then the back of his ear, before cycling down to his neck. Tony sucked harshly on a spot right under his jawline that had Peter gasping, and jerking his hips harder on Tony’s lap. He had basically been hard since they had started kissing, but with the way Tony’s lips, and hands felt all over him he was now leaking into his briefs. 

With the overall buzz from the weed, Peter felt like he was on fire, and like Tony was all-encompassing. He shoved his face into Tony’s neck, and grabbed onto his shoulders desperately, scrambling for purchase. 

“You close already?” Tony asked into his ear, and God he was. 

Tony and Peter had worked hard in the beginning of their relationship to get Peter over coming in his pants, eventually working up his stamina. It’s not like Tony minded though, when he did. Plus, Peter could have multiple orgasms anyway, something Tony loved taking advantage of a little too much. 

“Fuck,” Peter keened, face still smothered in the skin of Tony’s neck. But then Tony shifted his hips up, in a few controlled, yet sharp thrusts, so that Peter could feel his hard cock pressing up against him through his slacks. 

“This is so not how I saw this afternoon playing out,” Tony said, somehow sounding a little reverent, and in complete control despite their activities. Peter wanted to laugh, but he was too busy shuddering, and coming with a wet choked off sound, that he would have been embarrassed about if he could even put his thoughts together. 

Once he got air back into his lungs he mumbled about how the joint and his spidey-senses made him extra sensitive. His pride might have taken a hit, if it weren’t for the fact that he was already starting to get hard again, and he knew what he wanted, what he needed. 

“ _Tony_ ,” he said his name like a prayer. “I need you to fuck me. I want to feel you so bad.” 

“Okay,” Tony replied like a promise. “Okay, just let me.” He gestured to the joint that was still somehow between his fingers, and Peter was a little relieved that he had enough wits to keep hold of it because that had been the absolute last thought on Peter’s mind a minute ago, and he probably would’ve burned something with it. “Let me put this out.”

His eyes lit up at the idea that had come to him, and grabbed the joint from Tony before he could object. “Don’t be alarmed, it doesn’t hurt that bad, and it’ll be completely gone and healed in about two hours, okay?” He warned in a rush before he gritted his teeth and rammed the joint down on a spot of tender skin on his forearm. 

Tony gasped as the joint let out the quietest sizzle as it got put out against Peter’s skin, immediately forming a red ringed burn. “Peter-“

Peter just hummed and threw the remnants of the joint onto the floor. They’d worry about it later. The burn hurt, his forearm hurt, but mixed with the weed, and his post-orgasm haze it was sending all sorts of pain-pleasure mixed signals through his brain which was just on the right side of too much. “You know I’m a pain-slut,” he sing-songed in a bright tone. “Plus, it’s a party trick,” he admitted cheekily, before pecking Tony’s lips in a kiss that was so brief it was almost chaste. 

“Now c’mon, big boy,” Peter taunted, making sure all of his body was pressed against Tony’s. “You gonna fuck me, or what?”

“God, you’re such a brat.” Tony grumbled, like he didn’t love it. 

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “But whatcha gonna do about it?”

Peter yelped as Tony’s hands slid down and cupped his ass so he could get a good grip as he flipped them and pinned Peter down beneath him. “Oh I’m gonna fuck you.” He said, his words slower, and syrupy smooth, the only tell that the weed was affecting him after all. 

He ran his hands down Peter’s body, tracing circles in his sides, and the snatches of skin that were exposed from his shirt riding up. But then, he was hauling himself back, and Peter couldn’t help but whine at the sudden lack of touch. 

“I’m going to get the lube that _somebody_ didn’t put back because they just _had_ to be fucked on the couch yesterday, instead of the bedroom.” Tony accused, pointing his finger at Peter, who only made his most adorable ‘who me?’ face in response. “In the meantime...” Tony’s eyes raked completely up and down Peter’s form, which was just lying flat on the bed. His eyes were dark, and he was giving him that look that made the blood in Peter’s veins sing. The one where he was looking at Peter like he was his prey. “I want you to strip. So that you’re all laid out pretty for me when I get back.” 

All Peter could do was nod, as he swallowed heavily. As soon as Tony turned his back and started on his journey, Peter started frantically pulling at his clothes, trying to get them off as fast as possible. He tore off his shirt, and shorts, and tugged down his boxers so that he was completely naked, laying down on his spot on the bed, ready for Tony’s return. He could think of a time a year ago, hell, even a few months ago where he wouldn’t have felt as comfortable to do this. To let himself be exposed like this. But the weed was making him horny, and have less inhibitions, plus, he knew that Tony loved him, and found him attractive, so it wasn’t hard for Peter to let him see him. 

When Tony came back in the room, with the infamous bottle of lube in his hands, he only soaked Peter in for a few seconds before he was pouncing. He immediately climbed on top of Peter and started kissing him like his life depended on it. Peter mewled into the kiss, and started picking frantically at the buttons of his stupid dress shirt. His jacket had been lost a few minutes into their shotgunning session (one that Peter was going to make sure that they repeated, if he had any say.) Eventually, with an impressive feat of teamwork, they managed to get off Tony’s shirt. Tony started unbuckling his own belt, but his hands soon went lax as he got distracted by just kissing Peter, that was alright because Peter used his free hand to pick up the slack, and got his belt completely undone. Pretty soon he slacks were shoved off, as well as his boxers, so that they were both completely naked. 

“Tony,” Peter chanted his name when his lips were finally let go. “Tony, please. Fuck me, c’mon, need you, please.”

“I’m gonna fuck you, baby. Don’t worry about that.” Tony assured, and made good on his promise, as he gently nudged open Peter’s legs to reveal the swell of his ass, and his hole. 

Tony reached for the lube, and poured some onto his fingers as Peter couldn’t help but squirm and rub up against him. He was already so hard it hurt, again, and he needed Tony’s fingers, his cock, God, _anything_ inside of him immediately. 

Tony tugged at his rim softly, just tracing his finger over it for a moment, before he slowly inched his middle finger in. Peter gasped and arched at the intrusion, even though he was used to it. He bore down, and started grinding his hips, trying to get his finger in deeper. “Just the one,” he managed to choke out against Tony’s onslaught. “I wanna,” he floundered for breath for a second. He felt like he was floating and everything was not enough, yet too much. “I wanna feel it when you go in.” He eventually managed, hoping that Tony would understand. He guessed that he caught on because Tony groaned loudly, shoving his face against Peter’s upper thigh to muffle it. 

“You’re so perfect, baby.” Tony told him, every word sincere. And Peter was about to lose it if he didn’t get Tony inside him soon. 

“I want to feel you,” Peter said, his voice coming out croaky, but he wanted Tony to know. “I wanna feel you open me up. Want it to feel like it’s splitting me apart, like maybe I can’t even take it. But you _make_ me take it. Fuck, I want your cock so bad, Tony, _please_.” He was getting kind of close to tears, and the weed had made him lose all of his normal filters. Normally, he wouldn’t beg so desperately. But now, he was willing to do whatever to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was for Tony to fuck him. 

Tony pulled his finger out, and for a second Peter couldn’t do anything but focus on the sound of his own beating heart, and rushing of blood in his ears as he got ready in anticipation. Tony spread his legs even farther, and grabbed onto his ankle, guiding it to rest on his shoulder. Peter arched his hips up. Tony rested his face into Peter’s collarbone, and whispered dirty words that Peter could barely make out because then he was gliding himself inside Peter, and Peter’s whole world kind of whited out. 

He heard himself moaning loudly as Tony started pressing in, ever so slowly. He worked his hips in slow circles, edging himself more and more inside of Peter, until eventually Peter shifted at the same time as Tony’s hips jerked, and suddenly he was completely inside. Tony and Peter groaned together once he was fully sheathed inside Peter. 

Peter held onto Tony for dear life as he shifted back and started thrusting. Peter was so on edge, and keyed up from the burn and stretch of being full, of being full of Tony that after about three thrusts he was squeezing his eyes shut and coming loudly. 

Tony growled a deep, “Fuck, Peter,” at the sound he made when he came. It was a sob that came out broken, but it was all for Tony. Peter would never make these noises for anyone other than Tony. 

Tony, because he had iron will it seemed, (ha, _iron_ , Peter giggled a little deliriously in his head) stopped his thrusting, so that he was just resting inside of Peter. He grunted, “You wanna stop? Or keep going?”

“Don’t stop,” Peter chided instantly. “God, don’t stop. Want you to keep fucking me. Fuck me so hard.” 

“Jesus,” Tony moaned against Peter’s forehead as he pulled out and thrusted back in hard, hard enough to make Peter jostle, and his ankle to slip from its position. Peter though, just used his enhanced flexibility to pull both ankles up to wrap around Tony’s neck in the position he knew drove him crazy. 

“God, don’t stop,” he said again. “Tony, fuck. You feel so good. C’mon, harder,” he begged, as Tony complied and fucked into him harder. 

“I don’t think you know the things you do to me, sweetheart.” Tony _crooned_ into his ear. “You’re so hot like this, so desperate.” His fingers on the back of Peter’s neck felt like heaven, especially paired with his unrelenting thrusts. “You get me so hard, just looking at you. And I love the way you open up for me.” He sank his teeth into a meaty spot where Peter’s shoulder met his neck.

“I love it.” Peter whined. “I love your cock. Jesus, _Tony_.” He was barely aware of what he was even saying anymore, the words fell out of his mouth like they were being punched out of him. “Want your cock inside me, always. Wish you would fill me up all the time.” Then he was gasping desperately for air. “Oh god,” he panted. “Fuck, Tony you feel so good.” 

“Yeah?” Tony panted back, and God, he was _everywhere_. He seemed to consume Peter entirely. It was hard, in the haze of Peter’s slowed-down, and intoxicated brain to distinguish where Tony ended and he began. He felt impossibly close to him and it was better than any other head rush he’d ever had. 

And then Tony _kept talking_. “You gonna come again, gorgeous? Huh? You’ve already made such a mess, beautiful. I got your come all over me. You gonna make even more of a mess? I know you will, because you’re mine, right angel? No one fucks you like me.” 

“No one,” Peter moaned back without a thought. “Yours, only yours. _Tony_.” 

Tony kept up his relentless pace, and Peter was buzzing at every orifice, it felt like somebody had put his brain in a jar and melted it. The only thing he could focus on was the chant of “Tony, Tony, Tony,” in his head, as his cock pounded into him in all the right places. He held onto Tony with a deathgrip. He was starting to get close again, and he knew this one would be the most intense of all. But it still wasn’t quite right, he needed something more. 

“Tony,” he called out, hoping to break up the fog, at least slightly. “I need-” he cut himself off. “Tony please-” 

And thank the moon, heaven, and stars, that Tony knew him so well, and seemed to know exactly what he was asking for, even if Peter hadn’t even been sure himself. 

Tony pulled out, but before Peter had time to bitch, or complain that that’s not what he meant, Tony was flipping him so that he was on his stomach. Tony opened him up, exposing him with strong, firm hands, before sliding back in. At first, he shoved in so hard that Peter’s hands scrambled to grab onto the bed frame, as his body was jerked halfway up the bed. 

But then Tony was thrusting into him, going in and out, so hard, and so much deeper in this position that it made Peter’s head spin, and his teeth nearly rattled. Tony grabbed at his hair, pulling it hard enough to make Peter keen as he thrusted so deep inside. Peter could practically feel him in his throat now, and it was exactly what he wanted, what he _needed_ , which Tony knew, he always _knew_. 

“You gonna come?” Tony taunted, and Jesus Christ, how could he even still talk when Peter had been reduced to a whimpering squirming mess beneath him? He even felt a few tears leak out the corner of his eye, as he made a noise that sounded like a wrecked sob. But it was so good. Every time Tony buried himself inside of him it was like little shocks spread everywhere, he could even feel it in his fingers, and toes. He felt so good, he wanted to ride this wave forever. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Tony muttered, as he pulled Peter’s head up by his hair. Once he got close enough he sloppily pressed his mouth against Peter’s. It wasn’t really a kiss, so much as them breathing together, and soaking up the other one’s noises, and grunts of pleasure. 

“Tony,” Peter said his name over, and over again, like it was the only name he knew. “Make me come. Please. I-” 

Tony thrusted harder then, if that was even possible. With each thrust he jammed up against Peter’s prostate causing his throat to tear out these high-pitched, “Ah, ah, ahs” to accompany each jerk of his body as Tony used him, and fucked him within an inch of his life. He felt his orgasm building, could feel it in the spasm of his lower stomach, and how it clenched. 

What threw him over the edge was Tony digging his fingers into the burn on Peter’s forearm. It was already starting to heal, but was recent enough that it was still red and puffy, and still stung. The intense jolt of the pain mixed with pleasure he got from that sent every one of his senses flooding into overdrive, and he came with a cut-off scream, his whole body shivering, and shuddering with the intensity of it. 

Tony followed soon after. He lost his rhythm after a few more thrusts, and came with a loud groan, his body completely pressed against Peter’s back, and his face buried between Peter’s two shoulder blades. 

When Tony pulled out, Peter kept his face pressed against the sheets, to try and regain his bearings, and also get his breath back. He felt Tony pull away, and heard him fluttering around the room. Once his brain was somewhat back online, (things were still running in slow-motion because of the weed, and his eyes were sagging a little more heavily than usual.) he rolled over so he could blink around the room. 

He winced slightly as he felt Tony’s come start to slowly leak out of him. The first couple times he had felt it happen he had to get over the feeling of it being vaguely wrong, and a little gross. Now, it just felt hot, and served as a reminder that Tony had been inside of him. That he had made Tony come. 

He made eye contact with Tony who came out of the bathroom with a washcloth in hand. He paused in the doorway, seeming to just take Peter in. Peter gazed back with half-lidded eyes, and smiled lazily at him as he spread his legs so that Tony could get a view of his come slowly trickling out of his ass. 

In any other circumstance, Peter would have mortified, but under Tony’s scrutiny he just felt sexy, like it was okay to be put on display. 

Tony let out a sound from the back of his throat that sounded like a growl. He paused for only a moment more before he made his way over to the bed. His hands were all gentle as he wiped over the mess on Peter’s stomach, and thighs. Peter preened under all the affection. 

“I love you.” Peter sighed happily, leaning into the few touches Tony gave with his hands. 

“I love you too,” Tony replied automatically, like it wasn’t even a thought anymore. Because of course it wasn’t. They were no longer Tony, and Peter, they were an unholy combination of TonyandPeter now, unable to find where one stopped, and the other began. He was Tony’s, and Tony was his. 

Tony threw the washcloth into the hamper in the corner of the room before he was climbing back onto the bed to join Peter. “What am I going to do with you?” He asked while slotting a kiss onto Peter’s clavicle. 

“Mmm,” Peter hummed sleepily, and satisfied. “Keep me?” 

Tony smiled at him, his brown-eyes warm and filled with something that Peter couldn’t name. “Yeah? I think I will. Sounds like a good deal.” 

Peter nuzzled against him until he was hiding in Tony’s neck. “I’m probably gonna fall asleep soon.” He warned, and then tangled his legs with Tony’s so he could use him as his personal teddy bear. “But, bright idea, for things you can keep doing with me.” He yawned as Tony glanced at him expectantly. Peter grinned, “Keep fucking me like that, and we’re good.” 

“Oh I intend to,” Tony said, his own smile turning lewd, and promising. 

Peter brushed his fingers over Tony’s back, enjoying the glide of his fingers against the warm, still mildly sticky skin. “Do you see my brain dripping out from my ears? Because I think you melted my brain.” 

“Oh well we can’t have that.” His words didn’t hold much weight because he was smiling too hard. Peter liked to think of that smile as _his_ smile, the one Tony saved just for him. He rarely saw him give it to other people. “I need your brain, who else is gonna help me whip Dum-E into shape.” 

“Dum-E’s a good boy, who’s never done a thing wrong in his life.” Peter defended, but it was weakened by him following it up with a yawn. “By the way,” he said, “We’re totally doing this again, sometime.” He gestured lazily to the discarded joint somewhere on the floor. 

Tony snorted, but then hummed what Peter took as his assent after a moment. 

Peter fell asleep to Tony’s hands running up and down his side, like he couldn’t stop touching him. And yeah, Peter could understand the feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> End Credits Scene: 
> 
> MJ squinted at Peter over her textbook once Peter had shown up to their study group all smiles, his usual spazzy antics mellowed out.
> 
> “Thanks for the J’s, Ems” he said, because he was polite, absolutely no other reason. MJ somehow squinted harder, until Peter caved. He couldn’t even help the shit-eating self-satisfied grin that took over most of his features. “I might have gotten the Old Man to smoke one with me.” 
> 
> MJ wrinkled her nose instantly. “Gross, dude.” Then she seemed to consider something. “I don’t know what’s grosser, the fact that you give me unsolicited details about your sex life, or the fact that you willingly refer to him as your Old Man.” 
> 
> “Both.” Peter agreed. “Both are _gross_.” He put emphasis on gross, but it didn’t matter because his voice still sounded dreamy. 
> 
> “Yeah, yeah,” MJ rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her papers, and textbooks. “Just don’t come asking me for weed next time if you’re only gonna use it to climb your boyfriend.” 
> 
> “There was no climbing.” Peter said, because he could. “Absolutely no climbing was involved.” His smile got impossibly wider. “Now shotgunning on the other hand-” 
> 
> The textbook that flew his way was totally worth getting to see the horrified look on MJ’s face. 
> 
> While you're down here, leave a comment and let me know what you think! You can also find me on twitter, or tumblr @venomondenim


End file.
